This one suits you better
by CrazedOtter
Summary: Alice wants to borrow a shirt, but things get a little carried away. Alice/Rosalie. One shot. Lemon.


Disclaimer: Yes, as all the other fanfictions on this site, I do not own the characters or anything of the sort. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer, who I absoutley love by the way, for creating this fabulous series. Also, this is my first time in years that I have written a fanfic like this, so bear with me if it sucks. Thanks everyone.

_It's not so wrong that I find my sister attractive, is it? After all, she is the most gorgeous creature anyone has ever seen, and she's not even my actual sister... Biologically, anyway. It's not so wrong, is it? _Alice's thoughts were wandering as she slowly made her way down the long corridor of the Cullen's castle sized home. She needed to borrow one of Rosalie's shirts for her plans tonight. Alice had decided that all her clothing was too worn and she needed to switch things up a bit, she knew it would please Jasper too, to see her in one of Rosalie's more revealing tops. She smiled faintly at the thought, pushing one single thought to the back of her head.

She knew she only wanted to borrow Rosalie's shirt as an excuse to see her. It didn't matter that she saw Rose everday, Alice only wanted an excuse to see her _alone. _Only her and Rose. No one else. She didn't care what it would amount too, even though she knew it would amount to nothing. They were sisters, after all. But the thought alone was enough to provoke her into dancing down the hallways in the direction of Rosalie's bedroom.

Alice hesitated outside Rosalie's room for a second before she knocked gently against the door, her heart fluttering the slightest bit as she heard Rosalie's melodic voice rise from within the room.

_"Come in, Alice." _

Slowly, Alice opened the door, her bright golden eyes immeaditly falling upon the lithe frame which was lounging upon a bed covered in bright crimson blankets. She was beautiful, her unhumanly pale skin almost glowing against the vibrant contrast of colour, and her long blonde hair framing her features in delicate curls. Alice was momentarily stunned, her excuse for venturing to Rosalie's room in the first place lost through the sudden flood of thoughts.

Rosalie seemed to notice Alice's distracted state and smiled softly, her perfectly shaped white teeth flashed momentarily before her musical voice tore Alice from her thoughts. _"What do you need, Alice?" _

Snapping back into reality, Alice quickly recovered her excuse, her gaze shifting abruptly to the ground as if ashamed of thinking such thoughts. _"I was wondering if I could borrow your red blouse," _Alice murmered sheepishly, her gaze rising to Rose's pale face once more. Unable to bite back her admiration of her sister's beauty. _"You look wonderful, Rose. What's the occasion?" _

Rosalie rose gracefully from the bed, moving to her enormous walk-in closet, she quickly skimmed through a few articles of clothing before she pulled out the clouse Alice had asked to borrow. She smiled brilliantly at the shirt then turned back to Alice, her voice quiet as she spoke. _"Actually, I was hoping that you might come by." _

The smile which fell across Rosalie's lips shocked Alice for a moment, confusion washing over the tiny ballerina girl. Hoping she would come by? What could she possibly be hoping that for? The expression was clear upon Alice's pixie like features and Rosalie emitted a soft laugh.

_"Would you like to try it on?" _Rosalie asked quietly, motioning to the blouse as she spoke.

Still confused, Alice merely nodded, extending one hand as if to ask for the shirt.

In one fluid movement, Rosalie grasped Alice's extended palm and pulled her against her lithe body, letting the blouse fall carelessly to the floor. Stunned, Alice was unable to react, and Rosalie took advantage of her vulnerable state. She pushed Alice onto the bed, her hands cupping the sides of Alice's face firmly.

_"W - what are you doing?"_ Alice stammered, her golden eyes wide as they stared anxiously into the identical ones of her adopted sister.

Rosalie pressed her lips against Alice's hungrily, her golden eyes smoldering. Altough dazed from the sudden actions, Alice responded eagerly, her tongue running across the outline of Rosalie's bottom lip before she pryed her lips open, allowing their tongues to explore. Rosalie's hands slowly relaxed their hold on Alice's face and traced down her body until they rested on her hips. Breathless, Alice broke the lust filled kiss, her eyes wild and frantic. What was Rosalie doing? Had she known that this is all she had ever wanted? Those questions didn't seem to matter anymore at the moment, the two girls were overcome with lust.

Rosalie's hands slipped under the material of Alice's shirt, easily pulling the article over her head. Alice grabbed two fist fulls of Rosalie's hair, pulling her lips against hers again hungrily. Rose's hands slipped around Alice's back, unclipping her bra as she swiftly removed that from her body aswell. She cupped Alice's breasts in her hands, letting her thumbs run over her nipples. Alice released a small moan of ecstasty against Rosalie's lips, her back arching slightly at the contact. Rosalie moved her lips along Alice's jawbone and continued to trail kisses down her neck and chest. She let her kisses continue until she reached Alice's breast and she took it in her mouth, flicking her tongue across her nipple. Alice released another soft moan, a small pout falling across her face as Rosalie rose from the bed.

_"What are - " _

Alice's breathless question was cut short as Rosalie swiftly tore her clothing from her body. Alice's eyes trailed over Rose's exposed body slowly, her mouth forming a small 'o' as she took in the beautiful creature before her.

Rosalie quickly moved to the bed again, meeting Alice's lips forcefully as her hands found the waist of Alice's pants. She removed her pants easily as well, dragging Alice's panties off aswell. Resuming her previous task, Rosalie placed her lips gently upon Alice's stomach, placing gentle nips along her stomach until she reached the girl's inner thighs. Rosalie placed a soft kiss upon Alice's swollen clit, and immeaditly there was a soft moan of approval. Smiling slightly, Rosalie flicked her tongue along the swollen flesh, dragging one palm the length of Alice's leg before she slipped one finger into her wetness. Alice's body arched at the touch, her body aching for Rosalie to continue.

Rosalie began thrusting her finger deeper and deeper into Alice's wetness, her mouth cupping Alice's aching clit and sucking on it. Alice began moving her hips in rythmn with Rosalie's movment, and Rose slipped another finger into Alice. She was now screaming with esctasy, her orgasm only seconds off. As a final move, Rosalie let her teeth graze the swollen skin of her clit, thrusting her fingers as deep as possible into Alice as she did so. Alice released a final scream, her body shaking with ecstasy as her orgasm came.

Rosalie smiled beautifully, rising from the bed once more.

_"I don't think the red one would look good on you," _She muttered, reaching toward something on the floor. She picked up the white blouse she had previously been clad in and held it toward Alice.

_"This one suits you better." _


End file.
